Sentimientos Encontrados
by Azmaria Hendric
Summary: Los pensamientos que fluyen de hija-madre, hija-padre. Sólo si han leído AMANECER! PLEASE DEJEN REVIEWS!


Sentimientos Encontrados

(Basado en la saga de Stephenie Meyer: Amanecer)

(Basado en la canción Tu Inmenso Mar)

Los personajes de la saga de Stephenie Meyer, y la letra de la canción Tu inmenso mar, no me pertenecen; pertenecen a sus correspondientes autores.

Bella:

En aquel día sin precedentes, observaba con mayor detenimiento todo cuanto me rodeaba en Isla Esme…

_Cuando oigo las aves cantar por las mañanas,  
cuando muere el día,  
cuando cae el sol,  
cuando en el silencio  
contemplo todo aquello… _

Después de lo acontecido, que podía yo esperar… Debía emplear todas mis fuerzas y energías en mantener conmigo y para mí, aunque suene egoísta, a esa pequeña criatura, al hijo de Edward, con vida, aunque a él, le preocupara otras cosas…

Edward:

Debía salvarla, debía salvar a Bella. Ella tan propensa a atraer todo tipo de peligros… y yo, que había jurado a mi mismo, protegerla sin importar lo adverso de la situación y de las circunstancias… La amaba, la amo, y siempre la voy a amar, pero… ahora era yo quien la había puesto en peligro, como no me di cuenta antes, porque no lo había pensado antes… podía haber evitado todo esto… yo debía saber lo q sucedería, si esto ocurría, todo lo que le sucediese era enteramente mi culpa…

Nunca me había puesto a pensar en tener hijos, es más, siempre pensé que aquello jamás ocurriría… porque soy lo que soy, por ser simplemente un vampiro…

Mi hermana Rosalie, en un rincón de su mente, siempre albergaba la remota esperanza de ser madre, al parecer para las mujeres vampiro, era un sueño frustado…

Era inútil, pensar que Bella no quisiera ser madre algún día, pero aquel pensamiento nunca paso por mi mente, y era evidente que no sabía si por la mente de Bella, pasase y despertara en ella, el tan famoso "instinto maternal".

…El tiempo pasó y no podía hacer absolutamente nada, Bella se había encariñado con el "monstruito" que le había engendrado, y me sentía cruel el sólo pensar en obligarla a abortar, la veía tan feliz con la "cosa" y al mismo tiempo veía, como la vida de mi amaba se apagaba como la cera de una vela se acaba para mantener la llama; para dar vida a la criatura que en su vientre crecía.

Me sentía impotente, no sabía que hacer, sentía angustia en este cuerpo de piedra, sin poder hacer nada que mejorara la situación, que yo había causado en Bella…

Entonces sucedió… y tan de repente que me cogió por sorpresa, oía en mi mente una vocecita tierna y dulce, que nunca antes la había oído, no supe de donde venía y no duró mucho tiempo, por lo que no pude identificar su procedencia; en la habitación sólo nos encontrábamos Jacob, Bella y yo, sólo se me ocurrió pensar que era la voz mental de Bella, puesto que igual era la única voz que nunca había oído…

Bella dijo algo y volví a oír aquella tierna voz…

Aquella voz manifestaba de una manera dulce y tierna, lo mucho que amaba a Bella, me había sorprendido el hecho de que la criatura mostrara afecto a la persona a la cual le estaba arrebatando la vida, al parecer no entendía que le estaba haciendo daño…

Edward y Renesmee:

_Siento tu presencia y escucho tu voz…_

Edward:

Al mencionar que podía oír los pensamientos del bebé, pues ahora lo consideraba un poco más humano, sentí la alegría en los pensamientos de aquel ser… increíblemente y contra todo lo que había pensado de él, aquel ser estaba feliz de sólo oír mi voz, al parecer también me tenía afecto… Empecé a sentir cariño por aquella criatura, y pensaba que había encontrado una solución temporal…, haría lo que fuera para que "mi hijo", dejara de provocarle tanto daño a su madre… ahora que nos podíamos comunicar…

Bella:

Ahora que mi bebé podía expresar sus pensamientos, y su padre, Edward, podía oírlos, me sentía contenta, de alguna manera, había logrado que Edward dejara de pensar en sacar a mi bebé de mí…

Aún tenía en mi mente la imagen del niño de ojos verdes, y rizos dorados, esos rizos le hacían parecer iluminado todo su pequeño cuerpecito…; era hermoso sentir y pensar como una vida crece en ti, que sin haber estado ahí antes, le empiezas a amar desde el mismo segundo en que percibes su existencia, pensar que la vida de aquel ser depende de ti…

_Y siento en mi tu luz brillar,  
que tu vida corre por mis venas,  
que vives y habitas en mi ser,  
que tu vida en mi siento vibrar… _

Renesmee:

Me sentía tan feliz… aquel ser que tanto amo, me manifestaba su amor con las más tiernas sensaciones, y su voz… tan dulce, tan calma y tan llena de amor… me hacía ansiar cada día, cada minuto conocerle… conocer su rostro para no olvidarlo nunca…, deseaba que ella pudiera oír al menos mis pensamientos, así como mi padre podía oírlos, quería comunicarme con ella de una manera más directa, quería que supiera que la quería demasiado… que yo me sentía demasiado pequeña e insignificante ante ella, pero que aún así, con mi pequeño corazón que latía gracias a ella, la amaba y que no era mi intención hacerla sufrir como me lo había dado a entender mi padre…

_que de ti dependo como un niño,  
que soy una gota en tu inmenso mar…_

Bella:

Edward me contaba todo el tiempo lo que mi bebé pensaba, yo…estaba tan feliz, es cierto que me encontraba algo débil, y que había padecido un poco, pero era un pequeño precio por tener un hijo de Edward… Mi felicidad no tenía límites, y percibía más tranquilo a Edward desde que confesó que podía escuchar los pensamientos del bebé, esos pensamientos infantiles, propios de un bebé, estaban cargados de felicidad y de amor hacia mí, y también hacia Edward, podía sentir a través de mí, como manifestaba todo ese amor que tenía para nosotros…

_a través de mi, sigues amando._

Bella y Renesmee:

_me llenas de paz de amor y de fuerzas, _

_me lleno de ti y tu eres mi riqueza..._


End file.
